


Sugar

by RedMageLettuce



Category: Off
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageLettuce/pseuds/RedMageLettuce





	Sugar

You are a merchant. More specifically, a sugar merchant. You happen to be around the Zone 2 residential area and are itching to sell some of your addictive wears. After hanging around some shady corners, an Elsen came up to you, asking if you were lost or dropped something. He was a bit taller than you, had floofy hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a slightly messy white collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark pants that looked like skinny jeans, and the signature black tie that everyone in the residential area wore, you included. You sighed and asked him if he wanted some snacks. He looked at you puzzled before nodding slowly.  
"W-what kind of snacks?" He asked.  
"Sweet treats prepared by me for you.~" you purr slightly.  
He gulps and pulls out his wallet. He seems to be worried by something but continues to shell 420 credits for you mini packs of sugar. Shaking a bit, he opens a packet a pours the sweet grains in his mouth before shuddering slightly.  
"I guess this isn't that d-dangerous..." He mumbles quietly. You giggle slightly. This Elsen seems to be a lot more risk taking than the others around here. You actually find him kind of attractive with his safely adventuring personality and nervously relaxed demeanor, you can't help but find him absolutely delicious.  
"If it's danger you are lookin' for, we could always try something more... Sweet." You say, moving a bit closer to him grabbing his hands slightly and leaning in close to his face.  
"U-uh..." He stutters and his face flushes from the unusual closeness. How was he suppose to deal with a pretty lady in such proximity to him? He nodded rather quickly as he led you to a house not that far from where you were standing around with your illegal merch. As soon as he enters his house, you slowly sneak up behind him and lick the shell of one of his ears. He freezes in place as shivers run down his spine. You begin to slightly nibble on his ear lobe and tug his tie loose. He turns around to face you, breathing heavily with a huge blush on his pale face. It suited him quite well, the beautiful red of his cheeks complimented his pale skin tone very nicely. This, as a result, made you blush slightly as you leaned in again, this time met with his lips. The kiss was sweet and safe with hints of desire hidden underneath. You both pull away for air before he goes and starts hesitantly licking and kissing your neck. He eventually licks over your sweet spot causing you to gasp and moan softly. He slowly licks over that spot again before slightly nibbling on it. You moan a bit louder and start to unbutton his shirt. He pulls back and helps you remove his shirt before taking yours off as well. This cause him to blush even more as you chest hangs out in the air for all to see. You giggle and move one of his hands from his side to your breasts. He gives it a soft squeeze and shakily moves his other hand to your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for another kiss, this time filled with lust and hunger. He squeezes and rubs your boobs a little rougher, gaining confidence with each passing second. A couple more minutes pass, filled with sloppy make outs and general touching of just about everywhere. During that time, you both had been stripped down to underwear. You lightly laid him down on a couch like thing and began to remove his boxers, his dick ready for action as it was freed from its cloth prison. You lean in and lick his appendage from base to tip before taking it into your mouth. He gasps and moans loudly, grabbing on to head and pushing more of him into your mouth. You begin to suck, bobbing your head up and down his shaft while your hand pump whatever part you can't get in your mouth. He groans loudly and bucks his hips in time with your bobbing.  
"A-Ah. I-I'm gonna..." He stutters out. You stop your treatments gaining an uncontrollable whine from the Elsen beneath you. You take off your panties and position yourself over the man's twitching dick. You decide to go the bandage way and slam yourself down to his hips. You take some time to adjust before starting hop up and down on the Elsen's length. He bucks his hips in time to your bouncing, his hands hold you in place. You both moan loudly as you pick up the pace. You could feel pressure building up in your lower stomach as you came close to your end.  
"I'm g-gonna c-cum." He states.  
"M-me too." You reply.  
After a few bounces, you slam down hard on his dick, the walls of your vagina clamping down tight on his twiddly-bits. That pushes him over the edge as he deals his load, filling you up to the brim. You both stay like that for a moment before getting off of him and cleaning up. He stay on the couch for a while before getting up and hugging you from the back.  
"W-where do you think you are going?" He asks, nuzzling your neck. "We aren't done yet."

-Fin?-


End file.
